covert_historywikiaorg-20200215-history
List of Soviet agents in the United States
This is a list of people who worked for intelligence organizations of the Soviet Union and Soviet-aligned countries against the United States. For more information, see: Czechoslovakia (StB) *Karl Koecher, the mole who penetrated the CIA Hungary *Clyde Lee Conrad, U.S. Army NCO who betrayed NATO secrets. Poland *Marian Zacharski, Polish Intelligence officer arrested in 1981. Among other things, he won access to material on the then-new Patriot and Phoenix missiles, the enhanced version of the Hawk air-to-air missile, radar instrumentation for the F-15 fighter, "stealth radar" for the B-1 and Stealth bombers, an experimental radar system being tested by the U.S. Navy, and submarine sonar. Soviet Union NKVD and KGB *Louis Adamic, writer and spokesman for Yugoslav immigrants. During World War II, he advised the OSS on Balkan questions. Source for Golos-Bentley network via Louis Budenz. *Aldrich Ames, CIA officer spying for the Soviet Union beginning in 1985 as a 'walk-in' to the Soviet Embassy in Washington, D.C. *Marion Davis Berdecio, friend of Judith Coplon and Flora Wovschin from their days at Barnard College *William Weisband, U.S. Army signals intelligence staffer and NKVD agent handler The "Berg" – "Art" Group *Alexander Koral, former engineer of the municipality of New York. *Helen Koral, Berg’s wife, housewife. *Byron T. Darling, engineer for the Rubber Company.Hayes commentary *A. A. Yatskov *George Blake, United Kingdom SIS officer who betrayed existence of the Berlin Tunnel under the Soviet sector and who probably betrayed Popov. *Felix Bloch, U.S. State Department economic officer. Robert Hanssen warned Soviets about the investigation into his activities Victor Cherkashin (Author), Gregory Feifer, Spy Handler: Memoir of a KGB Officer, Basic Books (January 2005), ISBN 0-465-00968-9, pages 246-247. http://www.indyweek.com/gyrobase/Content?oid=oid%3A15586 *Christopher John Boyce and Daulton Lee, American walk-in spy for the Soviet Union, known as the Falcon and the Snowman. Buben group *Louis F. Budenz, former member of the Central Committee of the Communist Party USA, former editor of the newspaper Daily Worker, professor at Fordham University. *Robert Menaker, commercial traveler (traveling salesman) to a variety of trade firms *Salmond Franklin, without specific assignments, husband of “Rita.” Used as a “signaler” sviazist = communications man *Sylvia Caldwell, technical secretary for a Trotskyist group in New York City. *Lona Cohen, sentenced to 20 years; subject of Hugh Whitemore's drama for stage and TV Pack of Lies *Morris Cohen sentenced to 25 years; subject of Hugh Whitemore's drama for stage and TV Pack of Lies *Judith Coplon, NKGB counter-intelligence operative in the U.S. Department of Justice; two convictions overturned on technicalities *Eugene Dennis, senior member of the Communist Party USA leadership, convicted of advocating the overthrow of the U.S. government an sentenced to five years *Samuel Dickstein, Congressman from New York; before being recruited as a Soviet agent in 1937 he served as co-Chairman of a predecessor to the HUAC during hearings into the Business Plot against President Franklin D. RooseveltAllen Weinstein and Alexander Vassiliev, The Haunted Wood: Soviet Espionage in America – The Stalin Era (NY: Random House, 1999), 140-1 *Mark Gayn, journalist, The Washington Post; Amerasia case *Dieter Gerhardt, South African Navy Commodore who was convicted of spying for the Soviet Union; alleged that the Vela Incident was a joint Israeli-South African nuclear test after being released in 1994 and emigrating to Switzerland *Ben-Zion Goldberg (Benjamin Waife), journalist, contributor to Toronto Star, St. Louis Dispatch, New York Post, Today, and The New Republic Jewish Antifascist Committee *Theodore Hall, physicist who supplied information from Los Alamos during World War II, a NYC walk-in, never prosecuted *Robert P. Hanssen, Federal Bureau of Investigation agent convicted of spying for the Soviet Union, betrayed tunnel under new Mt Alto Soviet Embassy in Washington DC; may have done most damage since Philby *Reino Häyhänen, Finn who worked in the US as a Soviet spy directed by Rudolf Abel, used the VIC cypher, defected to the US http://www.fbi.gov/libref/historic/famcases/abel/abel.htm *Edward Lee Howard, ex-Central Intelligence Agency officer who sold info and escaped to Soviet Union in 1985 *V. J. Jerome, sentenced to three years for advocating overthrow of U.S. government *Martin Kamen, Radiation Laboratory at the University of California, Berkeley, Manhattan Project *Walter Krivitsky *Giovanni Rossi Lomanitz, Berkeley Radiation Laboratory *Clayton J. Lonetree, U.S. Marine Embassy guard Sergeant suborned by female KGB agent ('Violetta Sanni') in Moscow, turned himself in to authorities in December 1986, convicted 1987 *Jay Lovestone *Carl Marzani, Deputy Chief Photographic Presentation Branch Office of Strategic Services; United States Department of State *Alan Nunn May, physicist who supplied information about the British and American atomic bomb research to the Soviet Union *Kate Mitchell Mocase *Boris Morros, Hollywood producer *Jack Soble, sentenced to 7 years, brother of Robert Soblen *Myra Soble, sentenced to 5½ years *Robert Soblen, sentenced to life for spying at Sandia Lab, etc., but escaped to Israel, then committed suicide *Jane Zlatovski *Mark Zborowski Perlo group * Victor Perlo, was the Chief of the Aviation Section of the War Production Board during World War II; head of branch in Research Section, Office of Price Administration Department of Commerce; Division of Monetary Research Department of the Treasury; and later the Brookings Institution * Harold Glasser, Director, Division of Monetary Research, United States Department of the Treasury; United Nations Relief and Rehabilitation Administration; War Production Board; Advisor on North African Affairs Committee; United States Treasury Representative to the Allied High Commission in Italy * Alger Hiss, Director of the Office of Special Political Affairs United States Department of State * Charles Kramer, Senate Subcommittee on War Mobilization; Office of Price Administration; National Labor Relations Board; Senate Subcommittee on Wartime Health and Education; Agricultural Adjustment Administration; Senate Subcommittee on Civil Liberties; Senate Labor and Public Welfare Committee; Democratic National Committee * Harry Magdoff, Statistical Division of War Production Board and Office of Emergency Management; Bureau of Research and Statistics, WTB; Tools Division, War Production Board; Bureau of Foreign and Domestic Commerce, United States Department of Commerce * George Perazich, Foreign Economic Administration; United Nations Relief and Rehabilitation Administration * Allen Rosenberg, Board of Economic Warfare; Chief of the Economic Institution Staff, Foreign Economic Administration; Senate Subcommittee on Civil Liberties; Senate Committee on Education and Labor; Railroad Retirement Board; Counsel to the Secretary of the National Labor Relations Board * Donald Wheeler, Office of Strategic Services Research and Analysis division Redhead group *Hedwiga Gompertz, Wacek’s wife, sent to the U.S. in 1938 to carry out fieldwork assignments, defected in 1948 *Paul Massing, scientist at Columbia University’s Institute of Social Research. Defected. *Laurence Duggan (aka 19th), former employee of the State Department. Suicide. *Franz Leopold Neumann, former consultant in the Department of Research and Analysis of the OSS *Rudolf Roessler chief of the very successful, and very odd, Lucy spy ring of World War II Rosenberg ring *Joel Barr, met Julius Rosenberg at City CoIIege of New York, then spied with him and Al Sarant at Army Signal Corps lab in New Jersey; escaped prosecution by fleeing to Soviet bloc in 1950. Died 2007. *Max Elitcher, longtime friend of Rosenberg and Sobell from their days at CCNY before testifying against them *Klaus Fuchs, physicist who supplied information about the British and American atomic bomb research to the Soviet Union; sentenced to 14 years in the UK. *Vivian Glassman, fiancée of Joel Barr http://www.informaworld.com/smpp/content~content=a713757446~db=all *Harry Gold, courier sentenced to 30 years *David Greenglass, draftsman at Los Alamos in World War Two, gave atomic bomb drawings to his sister Ethel Rosenberg, and eventually the Soviets; sentenced to 15 years *Ruth Greenglass, escaped prosecution in exchange for her husband's testimony against his sister and brother-in-law, the Rosenbergs *Miriam Moskowitz, convicted of obstruction of justice for assisting Brothman. She was never convicted of being a spy for the Soviet Union.Guilty Time: December 04, 1950 *William Perl, active in Young Communist League at CCNY, then met Al Sarant at Columbia University; served 5 years for perjury *Morton Sobell, involved with Barr, Perl and Julius Rosenberg at CCNY; sentenced to 30 years at Alcatraz *Ethel Rosenberg, executed at Sing Sing prison near her native New York City for conspiracy to commit espionage *Julius Rosenberg, executed at Sing Sing prison near his native New York City for conspiracy to commit espionage *Al Sarant, stole radar secrets at Army Signal Corps lab in New Jersey, then he and his mistress abandoned their families for the protection of his Soviet masters in 1950 *Andrew Roth, Office of Naval Intelligence liaison officer with United States Department of State *Saville Sax college friend of Theodore Hall assisted with Hall's disclosure to the Soviets of Los Alamos research and development http://www.pbs.org/wgbh/nova/venona/inte_19441112.html http://www.fas.org/irp/ops/ci/docs/ci4/ch2.pdf Silvermaster group *Nathan Gregory Silvermaster, Chief Planning Technician, Procurement Division, United States Department of the Treasury; Chief Economist, War Assets Administration; Director of the Labor Division, Farm Security Administration; Board of Economic Warfare; Reconstruction Finance Corporation Department of Commerce *Helen Silvermaster (wife) *Schlomer Adler, United States Department of the Treasury *Norman Chandler Bursler, United States Department of Justice Anti-Trust Division Underground Soviet Espionage (NKVD) in Agencies of the United States Government *Frank Coe, Assistant Director, Division of Monetary Research, Treasury Department; Special Assistant to the United States Ambassador in London; Assistant to the Executive Director, Board of Economic Warfare; Assistant Administrator, Foreign Economic Administration *Lauchlin Currie, Administrative Assistant to President Roosevelt; Deputy Administrator of Foreign Economic Administration; Special Representative to China *Bela Gold, Assistant Head of Program Surveys, Bureau of Agricultural Economics, Agriculture Department; Senate Subcommittee on War Mobilization; Office of Economic Programs in Foreign Economic Administration *Sonia Steinman Gold, Division of Monetary Research U.S. Treasury Department; U.S. House of Representatives Select Committee on Interstate Migration; U.S. Bureau of Employment Security *Irving Kaplan, Foreign Funds Control and Division of Monetary Research, United States Department of the Treasury Foreign Economic Administration; chief advisor to the Military Government of Germany *George Silverman, civilian Chief Production Specialist, Material Division, United States Army Air Forces Air Staff, War Department, Pentagon **William Henry Taylor, Assistant Director of the Middle East Division of Monetary Research, United States Department of Treasury *William Ullman, delegate to United Nations Charter meeting and Bretton Woods conference; Division of Monetary Research, Department of Treasury; Material and Services Division, Air Corps Headquarters, Pentagon *Anatole Volkov *Harry Dexter White, Assistant Secretary of the Treasury; Head of the International Monetary Fund Sound and Myrna groups **Solomon Adler, United States Department of the Treasury **Cedric Belfrage, journalist; British Security Coordination **Elizabeth Bentley courier messenger for Communist spy rings on the American East Coast in the 1930s, testified about her activities in hearings in the 1940s and 1950s **Frank Coe, Assistant Director, Division of Monetary Research, Treasury Department; Special Assistant to the United States Ambassador in London; Assistant to the Executive Director, Board of Economic Warfare; Assistant Administrator, Foreign Economic Administration **Lauchlin Currie, Administrative Assistant to President Roosevelt; Deputy Administrator of Foreign Economic Administration; Special Representative to China **Rae Elson, an active Communist, and courier of the CPUSA underground, was chosen by Joseph Katz to replace Bentley at the Soviet front organization, U.S. Shipping and Service Corporation. **Frederick V. Field, Executive Secretary American Peace Mobilization **Edward Fitzgerald, War Production Board **Charles Flato, Board of Economic Warfare; Civil Liberties Subcommittee, Senate Committee on Education and Labor **Eva Getzov, Jewish Welfare Board http://www.johnearlhaynes.org/page44.html#_ftn60 **Bela Gold, Bureau of Intelligence, Assistant Head of Program Surveys, Bureau of Agricultural Economics, Agriculture Department; Senate Subcommittee on War Mobilization; Office of Economic Programs in Foreign Economic Administration **Sonia Steinman Gold, Division of Monetary Research U.S. Treasury Department; U.S. House of Representatives Select Committee on Interstate Migration; U.S. Bureau of Employment Security **Irving Goldman, Office of the Coordinator of Inter-American Affairs **Jacob Golos, the "main pillar" of the NKVD intelligence network in the U.S., died in the arms of comrade Elizabeth Bentley **Gerald Graze, United States Civil Service Commission; Department of Defense, U.S. Navy official **Stanley Graze, United States Department of State intelligence **Michael Greenberg, Board of Economic Warfare; Administrative Division, Enemy Branch, Foreign Economic Administration; United States Department of State **Joseph Gregg, Office of the Coordinator of Inter-American Affairs; United States Department of State **Maurice Halperin, Chief of Latin American Division, Research and Analysis section, Office of Strategic Services; United States Department of State **Julius Joseph, Far Eastern section (Japanese Intelligence) Office of Strategic Services **Irving Kaplan, United States Department of the Treasury Foreign Economic Administration; United Nations Division of Economic Stability and Development; Chief Advisor to the Military Government of Germany **Joseph Katz **Charles Kramer, Senate Subcommittee on War Mobilization; Office of Price Administration; National Labor Relations Board; Senate Subcommittee on Wartime Health and Education; Agricultural Adjustment Administration; Civil Liberties Subcommittee, Senate Committee on Education and Labor; Senate Labor and Public Welfare Committee; Democratic National Committee **Duncan Lee, counsel to General William Donovan, head of Office of Strategic Services **Bernice Levin, Office of Emergency Management; Office of Production Management **Helen Lowry, (Elza Akhmerova), Akhmerov wife, American-born and raised, Soviet citizen **Harry Magdoff, Chief of the Control Records Section of War Production Board and Office of Emergency Management; Bureau of Research and Statistics, WTB; Tools Division, War Production Board; Bureau of Foreign and Domestic Commerce, United States Department of Commerce; Statistics Division Works Progress Administration **Jenny Levy Miller, Chinese Government Purchasing Commission **Robert Miller, Office of the Coordinator of Inter-American Affairs; Near Eastern Division United States Department of State ** Ezra Moscrip, Nuclear Physicist who worked on the Manhattan Project. Accused of selling secrets to the USSR during World War II. Found dead in NYC apartment in 1945 **Willard Park, Assistant Chief of the Economic Analysis Section, Office of the Coordinator of Inter-American Affairs; United Nations Relief and Rehabilitation Administration **Victor Perlo, chief of the Aviation Section of the War Production Board; head of branch in Research Section, Office of Price Administration Department of Commerce; Division of Monetary Research Department of Treasury; Brookings Institution, head of Perlo group **Mary Price, stenographer for Walter Lippmann of the New York Herald **Bernard Redmont, head of the Foreign News Bureau Office of the Coordinator of Inter-American Affairs **William Remington, War Production Board; Office of Emergency Management, convicted for perjury, killed in prison **Ruth Rivkin, United Nations Relief and Rehabilitation Administration **Allan Rosenberg, Board of Economic Warfare; Chief of the Economic Institution Staff, Foreign Economic Administration; Civil Liberties Subcommittee, Senate Committee on Education and Labor; Railroad Retirement Board; Councel to the Secretary of the National Labor Relations Board **Bernard SchusterEarl M. Hyde, Bernard Schuster and Joseph Katz: KGB Master Spies in the United States, International Journal of Intelligence and CounterIntelligence, Volume 12, Issue 1 March 1999. **Greg Silvermaster, Chief Planning Technician, Procurement Division, United States Department of the Treasury; Chief Economist, War Assets Administration; Director of the Labor Division, Farm Security Administration; Board of Economic Warfare; Reconstruction Finance Corporation Department of Commerce **John Spivak, journalist **William Taylor, Assistant Director of Monetary Research, United States Department of Treasury **Helen Tenney, Office of Strategic Services **Lee Tenney, Balkan Division Office of Strategic Services **Lud Ullman, delegate to United Nations Charter meeting and Bretton Woods conference; Division of Monetary Research, Department of Treasury; Material and Services Division, Air Corps Headquarters, Pentagon **David Weintraub, United States Department of State; head of the Office of Foreign Relief and Rehabilitation Operations; United Nations Relief and Rehabilitation Administration (UNRRA); United Nations Division of Economic Stability and Development **Donald Wheeler, Office of Strategic Services Research and Analysis division **Anatoly Gorsky, (Anatoly Veniaminovich Gorsky, A. V. Gorsky), “Vadim”, former rezident of the MGB USSR in Washington **Olga Pravdina, former employee of the Ministry of Trade, wife of “Sergei,” the rezident in New York; author of Gorsky Memo (see Vladimir Pravdin)Underground Soviet Espionage (NKVD) in Agencies of the United States Government, FBI Silvermaster file, Vol. 82, pg. 327 pdf, October 21, 1946. **Vladimir Pravdin, “Sergei”, Tass, former rezident of the MGB USSR in New York **Mikhail A. Shaliapin Shalyapin, “Stock” “Shtok”*Alexander Vassiliev, Notes on A. Gorsky’s Report to Savchenko S.R., 23 December 1949. http://www.johnearlhaynes.org/page44.html **Gaik Badelovich Ovakimian, former rezident of the MGB USSR in New York **Iskhak Abdulovich Akhmerov, “Albert” – former Illegal Rezident of the MGB USSR in New York *Arthur Gerald Steinberg, United States Office of Scientific Research and Development *Michael Straight, speechwriter for President Franklin Roosevelt *Lev Vasilevsky, KGB Illegal Rezident Mexico City *John Anthony Walker US Navy senior enlisted man who spied for the Soviet Union for decades, enlisting family and friends to do so as well Ware group **Whittaker Chambers, Department of State, testified against Alger Hiss **Henry Collins, National Recovery Administration; Department of Agriculture **John Herrmann, CPUSA operative and courier, eventually drank himself to death in Mexico **Alger Hiss, Department of State, sentenced to 5 years for perjury **Donald Hiss, Department of State, younger brother of Alger Hiss **Victor Perlo, became spymaster of Perlo group during World War II **George Silverman, Harvard-educated statistician who gave secret Pentagon documents to Nathan Silvermaster group during World War II **Harry Dexter White, Assistant Secretary of the Treasury; head of the International Monetary Fund which he helped establish along with the World Bank *Ruby Weil, American communist who assisted in plot to murder Leon Trotsky *Bill Weisband, United States Army Signals Security Agency *Enos Wicher, professor at Columbia University who also worked at Columbia's Division of War Research; stepfather of Barnard CoIIege recruitress and State Department spy Flora Wovschin KGB Illegals *Rudolf Abel, aka William Fischer, Illegal Rezident in the 1950s *A. I. Akhmerov, “Albert” – former Illegal Rezident of the MGB USSR in New York GRU *Arvid Jacobson Karl group *David Carpenter (David Zimmerman) *Noel Field, United States Department of State *Harold Glasser, Director, Division of Monetary Research, United States Department of the Treasury; United Nations Relief and Rehabilitation Administration; War Production Board; Advisor on North African Affairs Committee; United States Treasury Representative to the Allied High Commission in Italy *Alger Hiss, United States Department of State, sentenced to 5 years for perjury *Donald Hiss, United States Department of State; United States Department of Labor; United States Department of the Interior *Victor Perlo, chief of the Aviation Section of the War Production Board; head of branch in Research Section, Office of Price Administration Department of Commerce; Division of Monetary Research Department of Treasury; Brookings Institution, head of Perlo group *J. Peters *William Ward Pigman, National Bureau of Standards; Labor and Public Welfare Committee *Vincent Reno, mathematician at United States Army Aberdeen Proving Ground *George Silverman, Director of the Bureau of Research and Information Services, US Railroad Retirement Board; Economic Adviser and Chief of Analysis and Plans, Assistant Chief of Air Staff, Material and Services, War Department *Julian Wadleigh, United States Department of State *Harry Dexter White, Assistant Secretary of the Treasury; Head of the International Monetary Fund *Viktor Vasilevish Sveshchnikov, United States War Department Portland ring *Konon Molody (aka Gordon Lonsdale) *Juliet Poyntz *Fred Rose (politician), Canadian Member of Parliament, first elected from the Labour-Progressive Party (Canada) 1943 *Milton Schwartz Sorge ring *Chen Han-seng *Hotsumi Ozaki *Agnes Smedley *William Spiegel *Lydia Stahl *Joseph Benjamin Stenbuck *Irving Charles Velson, Brooklyn Navy Yard; American Labor Party candidate for New York State Senate *Flora Wovschin, NKVD operative in U.S. State Department, comrade of Marion Davis Berdecio and Judith Coplon from their days at Columbia University *Vasily Zarubin, husband of Elizabeth Zubilin *Elizabeth Zubilin, recruiter in U.S. of whom Pavel Sudoplatov, head of NKVD Fourth Directorate said, "In developing J. Robert Oppenheimer as a source, Elizabeth Zubilin was essential." Others *Yuri Modin 1930s 'recruiter' in UK *Will Morgan *Julia Older, Office of Strategic Services; Office of War Information *Alexander Orlov, KGB adviser to the Republican government during the Spanish Civil War who defected to the United States in 1938. GRU Illegals *Moishe Stern *Joshua Tamer *Alfred Tilton *Alexander Ulanovsky *Ignacy Witczak Naval GRU *Jack Fahy (Naval GRU), Office of the Coordinator of Inter-American Affairs; Board of Economic Warfare; United States Department of the Interior *Edna Patterson Naval GRU, served in US August 1943 to 1956 Unknown affiliation, to sort *Morris Cohen (Soviet spy) sentenced to 25 years; subject of Hugh Whitemore's drama for stage and TV Pack of Lies *Lona Cohen, Soviet spy sentenced to 20 years; subject of Hugh Whitemore's drama for stage and TV Pack of Lies *George Koval *Samuel Krafsur, TASS reporter who was mentioned prominently in the Venona Files. *Earl Edwin Pitts, CIA See also *Active measures *List of cryptographers *List of Americans in Venona papers *Treason *List of fictional secret agents References External links * *Official SVR site (Russian) Category:Soviet spies against the United States Category:History of the United States government Category:Intelligence operations Category:Soviet intelligence agencies